If Potter and Evans Got Together, What About Granger and Malfoy?
by QueenOfNYC
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl always seem to find a way to fall in love. Potter and Evans, Evans wanted to practically murder Potter until their 7th year and they were made Head Boy and Head Girl. So when Granger and Malfoy have been made as Head Boy and Girl, bets are on. They both hate each other and have nothing in common. Except they do. The Good girl always falls for the Bad boy
1. Chapter 1

Every story has reason.

It was funny how in 3 years everything could change. How the ending of the war could open up and begin a new story. The war had ended, yes but that was not the end, there is no end, for one person'd story to end, is either the middle or beginning of another's.

Harry Potter would forever be known as the magic world's and muggle's (even if they don't know it.) hero.

However it was funny, after 3 years, what 4 months can do in a person's life. How Hermione Granger fell in love with an enemy. But we must start at the beginning.

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age. 20 years old she had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her studies as Head Girl. Unfortunately, Head Boy was that ferret Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you even going back 'Mione?' Ron asked her, they were standing on platform 9 3/4, Ron and Harry had decided not to return to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, instead they had decided to take up Kingsley's offer as Aurors. She and many others were also given this opportunity as they had fought in the war and helped take down Voldemort. She refused, wanting to finish her education, maybe this year she would have a normal year without worrying about someone plotting against her best friend.

"Unlike you Ron, I actually like to finish school." It had bee 3 years and nothing. Her and Ron were nothing more than friends.

Looking over to Harry and Ginny as they kissed goodbye, she almost wished Ron would do that. They had kissed once and it was never mentioned again. As if it never happened, she hated him for it for the first year after the war. She had even cried herself to sleep int hat first year, angry at herself for letting a man cause so much pain, make her question herself. She was over it, at least mostly. She had hope, Ron, unlike her had not dated anyone after the war, giving her the small glimmer of hope that maybe the kiss did mean something.

"Well, at least it would be an uneventful one without Harry there. Lucky you." he joked when Harry and Ginny finally broke apart and went back to them.

"Shove off Ron. I didn't ask for Voldemort to try and murder me every year."

"Actually in our third year he didn't bother at all. It was just Scabbers." Ron scrunched his nose in disgust at his old rat, that must have sucked realizing your pet rat was a 'dead' man.

The whistle from the train sounded, signaling last call before it was to leave the station.

"Bye Harry, Ron! Don't end up killing yourselves because neither of you have common sense!" Hermione called as she and Ginny ran onto the train and to one of the windows to watch the two boys fade away as the train left the station.

"I don't think they would end up killing each other without you Hermione. Harm themselves, definitely." Ginny told her when they couldn't see them any longer. "Heading to the prefects cart?"

"Yeah, as Head Girl have to make sure everything is in order." With that Ginny left to find some friends. She would have been prefect this year if she wasn't Quidditch Captain.

Twirling her Head Girl badge she began her way towards the cart. She thought about how frustrating this year would be, being Head Girl meant double the responsibilities than as prefect, she also had NEWTs to worry about. But worst of all was sharing a tower with that bloody prat, Head Boy was no other than that blood bimbo Draco Malfoy. Over the years they had made some kind of 'relationship' if that's what you want to call it. She thought of it more as mutual respect.

Turned out the prick was on their side during the war. After her encounter at the Malfoy Manor when Harry, Ron and her were kidnapped, he traded sides. Just like Snape, he was spy for the Order. The idiot was lucky he was never caught, as helpful as he was during the war she still found him annoying and a prick, she just tried not to say it in his face.

But sharing a tower with him was where she drew the line. However there was nothing she could do, having her own tower to share with the Head Boy was one of her benefits, it was easier and more productive if hse and the Head Boy shared a tower in the center of all 4 houses, so if needed, one didn't need to go back and forth between houses.

She also dreaded the rumors that were out to spread. She hated being the center of a rumor but it seemed she always was. This year's stupid rumor? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were screwing.

How could people ever believe such a rumor? It was tradition, every year, every year since the beginning of Hogwarts, the Head Boy and Girl always ended up together. Even if it was just a one night stand or one accidental kiss, something happened no matter how big their feud and hatred for the other was, something happened. She just hoped this was the year that tradition ended, her and Malfoy was something she hoped would never happen.

Although she had to give it to the prat, he was something.

Intelligent? Yes, he was always right behind her in grades.

Handsome? Yes, she had to admit it, over the years he had grown handsome.

Athletic? Yes, he never could bet Harry but overall was a fantastic quidditch player for Slytherin.

Hero? She wouldn't go that far but he did help them. Even after the war, he helped capture other DeathEaters and rebuild Hogwarts.

But living with the arse was going to be a challenge.

A/n: I own none of these characters, they belong to the queen J.K Rowling, however I might make the occasional new student. Also, unlike most stories, I see Hermione as Afro-Latina (half black/half latina.) so yes there will be moments when she will speak Spanish or act like a total Dominican. I am not black, however I am Dominican and this is how I saw her, although, Emma Watson did a great job acting as her. Hate it, love it. I could careless, I just wanted to write a fanfic on one of my OTPs in the Harry Potter universe. Bye Loves - TheRedAxe


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ Fuck."

"Fuck."

"Fuck, Malfoy!'

"I'm going to murder that ferret." Hermione grumbled to herself as she tried to finish a Potions essay. Three nights in a row had he brought some girl, and every time he left that damn open for her to hear every second of it. She tried, she tried so hard not to listen, even turned on the damn radio but nothing helped.

When they finally stopped, she practically cheered in happiness. These walls weren't as thick as most thought, plus she hardly made noise and that damn door opened made her hear every single damn thing as if she was in the room with them. Why didn't she just close the damn door? The one time she did, Malfoy accused her of being a peeping Tom. Never again, she told herself.

10 minutes later the 6th year Hufflepuff she saw earlier came down, not giving Hermione the slightest recognition, she walked on and out of the tower without a word. Several minutes later, Malfoy came down, still buttoning his shirt, he ruffled his blond hair and went to their tiny kitchen. Another benefit of being Head Boy and Girl, unlimited access to the kitchens.

"Enjoyed the show?" He asked while sipping from his bottle of water.

"You're disgusting Malfoy." She answered him not looking up from her parchment.

"Don't hate just because you can't get any Granger." A book came flying towards his face in record speed. "Shit, Granger!" he groaned, holding his nose.

"Deserved it you prat. Also, my sex life does not concern you Malfoy."

"Says the prude." he walked towards her, no longer holding his nose, it was slightly red, she was hoping she had at least caused him to bloody nose.

"Again none of your business."

"aren't you going to apologize about the book." dropping the book over her parchment, shaking the table she had to hold the bottle of ink from spilling on her essay.

"Prat. I'll apologize when you apologize for being such a prat, having sex with the damn door open, you probably had a charm on to make it seem louder than it was, and for calling me a prude." she countered, ready to punch the prat in the nose again if that meant him leaving her alone.

"Actually Granger, those are sounds of pleasure, something you wouldn't know of."

Getting up she aimed for his nose but he caught her hand. She threw her left and again he caught it. "Let go of me you disgusting ferret!' she groaned when she couldn't pull her hands from his grip.

"Apologize."

"I'll apologize in hell!"

"Apologize!"

"I''m sorry you're such a prat!"

"Apologize! Stop acting so childish!"

"Says the one holding me hostage for an apology!"

They glared at each other, neither of them planning on giving up. They were both stubborn and could last days in an argument. This was also the closest they've been together, strangely Hermione didn't mind the closeness as she would have thought.

Then again, she had an essay to finish and she had no idea where he's been. So doing the only logical thing she could think of, well, besides hitting him in his crown jewels, she kissed his nose.

Shocked at her sudden action she was able to get out of his grip and punched him in the nose so that he'd fall on the floor.

"That was a such a cheat shot Granger!" He called from his floor.

"It was that or kicking little Malfoy. Be lucky I chose the alternative, I didn't want to touch the damn thing, probably has a disease or something, or worse I wouldn't be able to find it."

"For your information, he's quite big,"

"Doubt it." she laughed. When did this conversation go to the size of his junk? "Mine's would be bigger."

"You don't have a dick!" he exclaimed when he finally got up and looked down at a laughing Hermione writing on the parchment again.

"Precisely Malfoy." She giggled, this wasn't her strangest conversation, but it was with Malfoy, longest as well.

"Whatever Granger, I'm going to Hogsmeade."

"Don't die. I'm not going to host a funeral."

"I didn't expect one." He said as he grabbed his coat from the back of the couch and walked out of the common room. But what Hermione didn't see was him holding his nose as he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amortentia, is the strongest love potion in the world." Slughorn drawled on.

Hermione was hardly listening, bored of the same topic she learned about in 6th year, although it was 4 years again she already was quite knowledgeable on the potion. It was all review to her and she hoped not to smell that damn potion, worried about what she would smell this time around.

The first time she experienced the potion she realized her feelings for Ron, this time she had no idea what she would smell this time and she didn't want to know.

"This semester we will be focusing on Amortentia and potions like this one. For your final exam I would like you all to brew one of these potions that we will be studying."

She was probably the only girl in the class who wasn't excited about learning different ways of making people fall in love with them. She knew she was going to dread this class, she actually knew it from the start when Slughorn made Malfoy her potions partner.

"This of course will be done with your partners." How much worse can this get?, "Your partner will be the one you've been assigned to at the beginning of the year, no swapping." Amazing. She looked up at Malfoy who seemed too busy whispering to the girl in front of us with some provocative signs, to even listen to what Slughorn was saying. "You may start discussing what potion you would like to do."

She turned to the blond ferret to see he was still not paying attention, still flirting with the 7th year Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy." She hit his arm to get his attention, turning he glared at her, probably ending his chances with his next conquest.

"What?"

"This is potions class. Not your next hook up."

"And?" he rolled his eyes at her dumb comment.

"Did you hear a word that Slughorn said?"

"Something about a project. Just pick a damn potion. Amortentia I guess, I honestly don't care."

"Fine." she muttered, marking the page where the recipe for Amortentia was, she was about to tell the prick off when she noticed he was back to flirting. Rolling her eyes, she got out her notebook. Dozens of drawings were there. After the war, she needed something to calm herself besides reading, she needed something to focus on and move her hands with. She had chosen drawing as her new passion and never left the tower without a notebook to scribble and sketch in.

At the moment, her new project was a hand holding a rotten apple.

"Granger." she ignored his voice and concentrated on her drawing, she always had to make them perfect, not a single line out of place.

"Granger." This time he poked her cheek with the tip of his quill.

"Hermione."

"What?" she sighed, finally giving up on ignoring the idiot.

"Finally you answer." she glared up at him wanting to wipe that smirk off of his stupid face, "are you doing rounds tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just a little warning that you might want to be out of the tower tonight." he said winking at the girl in front of them as she smirked back at him.

She groaned in disgust. How many more nights of this could she take? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she was planning on jinxing the bastard to hell and back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Granger!"

"That's my call to run." She giggled, leaving Luna, she ran down the hall, knowing a furious and pink Draco was following behind not too far.

After all the things he made her put up with, she decided to take her small token of revenge.

"Stop hiding and fix this!" She heard him cry from the other hallway, students stared at her curiously as she sprinted past them. The night before, while he was knocked out on the couch, she had used a potion that made his hair change colors depending on his mood, courtesy of George, she was able to pick what color goes with what, meaning when he angry or frustrated his hair color would be pink. Blue if he was embarrassed or nervous, purple when he was jealous, red if he was happy and blond, his normal hair color when he was calm.

She tried to suppress her giggles when she hid in a broom closet on the third floor. That prick deserved this and more, he was lucky she didn't make it his skin color, since that was an option.

"I'm going to kill that bloody witch!" He heard his voice coming from down the hall.

"I got to say it was a bloody amazing prank." Another voice came, she was guessing Blaise, Malfoy's best friend, they were always together.

"Shut up Blaise." answering her suspicions, she peaked through the door of the broom closet to see a smug Blaise and pink haired Malfoy coming down the hall. Trying her best not to laugh she closed the door as quietly as she could. Silently she thanked George for the potion, one of his new projects, she took out the camera she had been carrying all day for this certain moment.

It was only after lunch, but it took him long enough to find something that got him angry and caused his hair to turn pink. They were passing the broom closet now, still searching for her as Blaise laughed at his pink haired friend, saying how he wished he had come up with it first and earning another shut up from Malfoy.

Quickly she got out of the closet, they almost at the end of the hall when she cried, "Hey Malfoy!" getting his attention he turned around to a flash, laughing she ran off with the camera, up the stairs away from his wrath.

"Granger you bloody bitch!"

"I've been called worse!" She taunted when the stairs moved, keeping him away from her. "Come and get me!" She took off running again, laughing the whole time while trying to print the photo from the camera. With a touch of her wand the image came out. There, a perfect picture of a shocked Draco Malfoy with bright pink hair. "Perfect." She smiled to herself as she made it up the stairs to the 7th floor and walking 3 times across the empty wall did the Room of Requirement appear. Quickly she entered and the door disappeared behind her. She doubt that Malfoy would think of looking here.

"Moron." She laughed to herself as she imagined a pissed pink haired Malfoy again racing up and own the floors of Hogwarts trying to find her, when she was relaxing in the Room of Requirement. As smart as the ferret was, it would take him ages to find her.

She sighed happily to find a small desk in the corner of the windows with parchment, feathers and ink to start on her homework. "This day could not get better." Then a cup of hot chocolate appeared, extra whip cream and cinnamon and a radio. "I stand corrected."

...

"Do you know how to change my hair back to normal?" He bite, all he could think of was how that damn witch was actually a step ahead of him. He looked everywhere for her. Every classroom, every bathroom, every dorm, even Hagrid's hut but she was nowhere.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Pomfrey said, "Who did this to you?"

"Granger." he spat out. His hair was bright pink and he was pissed, he first realized his hair changed color when he was put in an awkward position with Pansy. His hair changed to the color blue, Pansy pointed out. Shocked, he could only think of one girl who was able to have the access to do this to his hair. That's when Pansy pointed out yet again that his hair had changed color to pink. Pink! That bitch was going to get it.

"Again I'm not sure, come back tomorrow, maybe it'll wear off by then."

"Fine." He grumbled, he knew of one place he hadn't search yet and he was confident in finding her.

...

"Seems like I'm fully done with this essay." Hermione murmured to herself, it had been probably 3 hours, skipping her afternoon classes to hide from Malfoy's wrath she was practically done with all the homework she had been assigned. "Moron. Can't even look in the most obvious place." She started packing her things when she heard the door of the Room open.

Shit!

"Granger. I know you're here, quit hiding." Lucky for her the moment he walked in, bookcases miles high appeared hiding her from him. Quietly as she could, she grabbed her things and ran towards the front of the room, hiding behind the far left bookshelf she saw him going down the middle, his wand out and a smirk, his hair was a mix between cherry red and bright pink. He probably thought that he had cornered her.

How wrong was he.

When she saw him about in the middle of aisle she ran to the door, ran out and slammed it closed, indicating again that she had escaped him. Running again, that's all she was doing today, she ran down the stairs to hearing him curse loudly and his footsteps following her. When she made it to the 5th floor she ran to their tower prepared to lock herself up in her dorm. But he was right behind her, stupid short legs, she cursed her height, she cursed at him for being so damn tall with his giant long legs.

"Fluorescent Dandelions." She screamed at the statue of Ulysses, climbing through the door slamming the door shut just in time she ran into the common room and up the stairs, into her room she heard the ferret running up the stairs she had 2 seconds lock the door.

"Colloportus." she murmured just in time to hear Draco slam against the door. "Accio dresser" She waved her wand and moved her dresser in front of the door, making it even harder for him to open the door. She did the same with the door of their shared bathroom, moving her bed to block the door.

"Damn it Granger! Open this door!" He banged on the door, she just laughed as she jumped on her bed, happy with her sudden situation.

"Go suck a toe!" she called.

"You won't stay in there forever!"

"Calm your balls Malfoy! It was a harmless prank!"

"Harmless? My hair is pink!"

"That'll teach you a lesson! Next time use a muting charm on your room and don't insult my sex life!"

"Damn it Granger! Turn my hair back to normal!"

"Never."

The rest of the night he banged on her door, at one point she turned on her radio, making him even more frustrated, he gave up at one point but by then she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10 in the morning when Hermione got up and sneaked into their shared bathroom. She wasn't sure what to expect, pretty sure Malfoy had done something for revenge. She was waiting for something, anything, but she knew that the arse was either on his way or already at the pitch getting ready for the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match.

She was still a bit eerie about the whole Malfoy situation, knowing him he would want revenge. Heading down to the common room, dressed in a normal pair of jeans, purple t-shirt and sneakers she didn't expect the sight of her cat in the kitchen. Crookshanks was on the table, banging his head that was in a vase on it and was painted in green and silver.

"What the hell?" She rushed over to crookshanks, carefully removing the vase not to harm the poor thing further. Crookshanks looked up to her angrily, meowing at her as he spun around and waved his tail at her where a note was tied to it. Taking the note, crookshanks meowed at her one more time and hopped off of the table going to wander around the tower as he usually did.

 _"Revenge is a dish best served cold. This time the cat got it." - D.M_

"¡Hijo de la gran semilla!" She cried in frustration crushing up the paper into a ball she got a match and set it on fire. "That little prick. My cat. He goes for my cat!"

Rushing towards the door she grabbed her scarf and jacket and headed towards the field.

...

"Don't you think you went a little too far? I mean you're asking for her to kill you." Blaise told his now cherry red headed best friend. Draco was smirking at him happy with his little scheme of revenge. At the moment he was hiding his new colored hair in a beanie Blaise had lent him.

"She brought my hair into it. The cat was mercy."

They walked out of the changing rooms and onto the field. It was warm for an October day, the occasional breeze blowing the flags of the stadium as the students started showing up for the game that started in 20 minutes.

"Speaking of the devil." Blaise said, causing Draco to turn around to see the one and only Granger, with her bushy curly hair and leather jacket, she was furious. Her hands in fists as she glared at him.

"You went for my fucking cat you ferret?!" she shrieked at him. Her fists shook in anger, ready to punch the ferret.

"All's fair in love and war. Love as in my hair."

"Crookshanks never did anything to you!"

"That cat as been glaring at me since day one! Leaves it's damn hair everywhere, and I swear it tried to attack me once."

"because you tried to kick him."she defended.

"The damn thing deserved it, call this a small act of mercy."

"Mercy? His head was stuck in a vase!"

"There is only 50% chance I was the cause of that. I left the vase on the table, however I didn't put it on his head."

"You might as well have put the vase on his head!"

"Will you calm down Granger it's just a cat."

"Oh so you get to act like a drama queen when I color your hair but I'm overreacting when you paint my cat in Slytherin colors and put a vase on his head! You're so lucky we're in public or else I would burn your precious hair to a crisp." He winced and almost grabbed onto his head in fear of her actually burning his hair. She walked away, heading towards the entrance of the seats to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors, a scowl on her face.

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"Maybe. Buy Granger doesn't have the balls."

...

Slytherin had won Hufflepuff 50-170, putting them in the league for the Quidditch cup. She was sitting best to Ginny in the great hall. Lunch had started and Seamus and Dean were focused on some score sheet. The occasional student would come and tell them something, giving her a slight look before running off.

Curious. She grabbed the sheet from them, knowing all too well if she had asked they would have lied to her.

"Give that back!" Dean tried to take it back from her hands but instead she read the thing out loud.

"Hermione and Draco betting circle? What the hell is this?" She scanned the sheet looking at the different names and numbers and the groups they were in until she read the bets the students of Hogwarts were making. "Susan Bones bets that Hermione and Draco will end up together by the end of March?! What is this?"

Seamus and Dean tried to get the paper from her this time, only succeeding when Ginny snatched it from her hands and gave it back to the two.

"Nothing." All three of them answered.

"People are betting that Draco and I will and up together?! Are you insane?!" She screamed, getting several looks from the Hufflepuff table. She just flipped them off as she went back to Seamus and Dean who looked ready to run out of the Great Hall. Being around the Order and dealing with Death Eaters have caused her to be way more confident and cursing was second nature to her.

"Well, you see...uh" Seamus tried nervously.

"It was Seamus idea to run the betting pool!" Dean confessed.

"Dean!" Seamus growled at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend the two idiots were as gay as ever and were perfectly fine letting the public now. Even though people thought they were dating since 4th year.

"Let them explain." Ginny tried to calm her down.

"You knew about this?!"

"Practically the whole school."

"What! How? Why? What idiot thought this was a good idea?!"

"'Mione it's not who thought it was a good idea more of a tradition to uphold."

"tradition?"

"every year two idiots." Ginny began to explain pointing at the two, "start the betting ring, where practically all the students, sometimes even the teachers, bet on the HeadBoy and Girl."

"And about what?"

"how long does it take before they end up shagging."

"That's disgusting!" She cried. "I would never shag that blond ferret." She had morals and standards people, and Malfoy was not it.

"That's what every HeadGirl says until she does." Ginny said calmly, returning to her sandwich. "Each year, people bet on the HeadBoy and Girl, and each year the two end up at least snogging once."

"How many people are betting?"

"Practically the whole school. We even got Mcgonagall and Slughorn on it." Dean answered proudly. "Slughorn says by New Years and Mcgonagall says by May. Although she also likes to add in that it would most likely not happen because of your history."

"Even Mcgonagall is on this?!"

"Will you calm down. It's just an innocent bet." Seamus added, wrapping an arm around Deans shoulders he rested his head on him. "She says you guys remind her of James and Lily, don't know how though."

"An innocent bet about my love life." She almost wished that HeadBoy was Harry, even if she saw Harry as a brother it was better than this mess. She put her head in her hands trying to soothe her headache while saying some colorful curses in Spanish. James and Lily, Harry's parents? The only thing she and Draco would have in common with them would be her being a muggleborn like Lily, him being a pureblood like James and that they fought in the war. Besides that she couldn't see anything, besides the hatred Lily had for James, she felt the same, maybe more, for Draco.

Then a piece of parchment appeared next to Ginny.

 _New Spanish Swear words from Hermione._ It said at the top. She scribbled down _Mama yema_ and _Maldito Pájaros_ onto the list, right under _Bajo a culo_ and _Cuero._

"You know. This list is getting pretty long." Ginny commented looking over their list

"I know." She sighed, she hardly cursed in Spanish in front of her friends knowing they wouldn't understand what she said, she hardly spoke Spanish in Hogwarts only when she was angry or frustrated mostly.

"Write me down" She said after a thought. "Is there a pool on who falls in 'love'" She put air quotes on love knowing fairly well that Malfoy probably didn't know the word love, "first?"

"Yeah, surprisingly Blaise Zabini bet 10 galleons that the ferret will fall in love with you. Strange, but a bet is a bet." Dean read off as Seamus got comfortable as more students started leaving, giving him space to stretch his legs out on the bench and lean on Dean.

"Okay I'll make a bet with the 3 of you. If I can get Malfoy to at least develop some kind of feelings for me you all have to, um" She tried to think of something that was both humiliating but deserving of. "you all have to dive into the lake naked, in broad daylight with as many students as I want watching. Ginny you can wear your underwear, I'll give you some mercy." Mentally, she repulsed at the thought of Malfoy even thinking of her in that way, but she knew that if the opportunity to embarrass her like this was presented he would do the same. To beat a git you have to think like a git, he was going to learn not to fuck with Granger. Plus the image of her three friends jumping into the lake naked was amusing to her, they deserved it not telling her about this betting circle.

"Fine." Ginny answered before Dean and Seamus could butt in. "But if you lose, you've got to ride a broomstick blindfolded."

"I could die." Hermione protested.

"So could we." Seamus countered.

"Fine." Shaking hands with Ginny, she went to stand. Confident in the bet, she had no idea how she was going to win, but she knew that she would not lose. She could decently ride a broomstick ever since one of her uncles in the Dominican Republic the summer before taught her how to use his motorcycle, she had learned how to control a broom now and even ride it confidently by herself in harsh weather, however blindfolded was a whole other story.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, looking up at her, on of the only times Ginny had to since she was much taller than her, just like everyone else in her family.

"Unfortunately I've got a green and silver cat to clean."


	6. Chapter 6

"Malfoy." Hermione sang coming in to their tower. He turned his head to look at her coming into the common room, a cheerful smile on her face and her hands behind her back she walked into their small kitchen.

"Granger." He greeted. He stared at her as she began making something in the kitchen, singing some random song and swaying her hips, he waited for her do something, anything. She had to still be mad about her cat, he had seen Crookshanks lounging by the fire, still painted in Slytherin colors, before he left glaring at him. That cat was so strange.

"What's got you all cheerful?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She turned her head to give him another smile before focusing back on whatever she was making. He looked at her suspiciously, Hermione was not one to forgive and forget, she always got revenge, he was just a sitting duck at the moment.

"Did Longbottom give you something?" He always suspected that Neville had found something in the Greenhouse or Forest to get high off like Muggles do with that green plant that he saw Slytherins and Hufflepuffs sneak into the school all the time.

"No." she laughed at. Know at their fridge taking out a bottle of whip cream. But nothing, not a single comeback or insult.

"Did you finally get laid?" It was the only thing he could think of that would make her so cheerful besides owning her own gigantic library with a copy of every book ever published.

"Can't I just be cheerful?" She gave him another flirty smile and a mug and went to sit across from him on the couch and summoned one of her books from the bookshelf. Taking a sip from her own, she liked away the whip cream that stuck to her lips and went to her book.

He looked at his mug. Worried that she must have done something to the drink. It looked like an innocent cup of hot chocolate and whip cream but he knew Granger, she was kind and genuine but you never knew when she would attack.

"It's not poisoned silly." She giggled from her seat. _Silly?_ He thought. She never called him silly, it was always moron or prat or ferret, not silly and especially with that adorable giggle he never heard from her so often. _Adorable?_ Yeah, he had found her laugh adorable. He always did, he had always admired her, the way she would raise her hand and answer the question so eagerly since she first came to Hogwarts. He found her untamable curly hair endearing and the way her nose was always in a book cute. As much as he hated to admit it, he had always harbored feelings for the Gryffindor, since he saw her at the yule ball in their 4th year. He hated to admit it, but that was one thing him and the Weasel had in common, they envied Viktor Krum, unlike them Krum had seen Hermione for who she was before anyone else. He was an idiot for sure, but that voice in his head always told him that she was mugblood, he couldn't, shouldn't be attracted to her, but for the life of him he couldn't help it.  
The only person who knew was his best friend Blaise, she was just so devious, able minded and determined was just a plus, sometimes he thought what would have happened if she was in Slytherin. But the way she was acting was just a sign of her deviousness, how she could trick you into some ploy to embarrass you.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he took a small sip from his mug. He especially loved how she added so much whip cream and cinnamon, he loved cinnamon, most people didn't but he loved the smell and taste of it. He smiled at the taste, but was confused when she saw her laughing at him.

"You've- you got a whip cream mustache Malfoy." She said between laughs. Quickly, with the sleeve of his arm he whipped away the whip cream, embarrassed at his current predicament.

"Shove off Granger." He told her, his cheeks flaming red, he hated when people laughed at him. Especially Granger, all those years of being told that people like her were beneath him drilled into his head kept pushing at him to call her a dirty mudblood like he did so many times throughout their years. But he knew better, he was better than that.

"Calm down Malfoy. It was just some whip cream. Your hair turning pink and blue again." She laughed harder, his hair was still changing colors depending on his mood, not as brightly but it was still happening.

"You still have to fix this Granger."

"I don't know how to. Ask George." She smirked at him, his hair turned a brighter shade of pink causing her to laugh harder. "Thank god for photos."

"You have a picture?!" He cried at her, already getting up and ready to race up to her room and ripe it apart finding that picture.

"Of course I do. But it's somewhere you'll never find." She gave him another smirk, daring him to go upstairs and destroy her room to shreds, but they both knew he would find nothing.

"Damn it Granger! Where is it?"

"Where's the fun in that if you can just find it and destroy it. But by the way there's more than one picture." She giggled, going back to her book and the occasional sip from her mug, a smug smirk on her face.

He couldn't help think that this was the reason why he liked her so much and despised her at the same time. Brilliance and deviousness were one of the best combinations.

...

"Thank god that damn potion only lasted for 48 hours." Draco sighed, collapsing in the armchair next to Blaise. The Slytherin common room looked the same as always, dark green drapes, brown and grey furniture, large bookcases and a fire.

"If only it was 2 weeks." Blaise joked, earning a glare from Draco, he just smirked back at him.

"You're a prat you know that?"

"And you have feelings for the head girl. What else is new?" Blaise commented, he ducked when Draco threw a pillow at him.

"Say it louder. I don't think people in Africa heard you."

"Stop being so dramatic, so what, you want to snog the daylights out of her, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal." Draco said, coming closer to Blaise, wanting no one to overhear their conversation, "The big deal is that everyone of these idiots, including my family will try to murder me if they found out."

"Maybe. But who's going to snitch to your parents?" Blaise asked him, knowing fully well no one would ever try and cross his best friend, only if they were asking for a death wish.

"Just shut up will you?"

"Fine." He smiled at himself, thinking about all the galleons he would win by the end of the year. It seemed that Granger was betting now, he had only found out about this when he swapped the bet sheet from Seamus and Dean after lunch two days before. He was their key to the Slytherin betting circle and already knowing Draco, it was a sure win.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, Blaise was someone who knew about everything, being his quiet self and it turns out a half-blood after it turned out his real father was not Zabini but another muggleborn long since killed. Thankfully his family didn't disown him, not many knew about this as they kept it a secret however many close family friends such as Draco knew about the situation, either way he was still his best friend. However, that didn't mean he didn't keep secrets from him, Blaise was a quiet person, preferred not to be involved with all the drama and one of the few Slytherins that was not recruited by Voldemort because his parents had hid him until the the battle at Hogwarts when he fought against Voldemort.

"Nothing important."

"What are you hiding?"

"Well," he considered his decision, annoying Draco was one of his favorite past times, what harm would it be if he knew about the inter-house polls. "only because Granger knows and I suspect you do as well, but the betting circles are up and getting very popular lately." He gave him a grin, Draco's face fell, he was one of the idiots who used to bet since his 1st year.

"God no." His head fell into his hands as he progressed this new information. He should have known, he should have known that it didn't matter if it was him and a toad, people would bet, it was fun, it was always fun when you weren't the center of attention.

"You and Granger are the new happy couple. I thought you would be more cheerful." Blaise teased, he could be a dick, he knew it, but it was always more fun than being the kind, concerned friend, he hid that side of him for only one person.

"Wait. Did you say Granger knows?" His head snapped up, alarmed at the idea that Granger would know. That would mean awkward, cold encounters, he was hoping never to have that with her again. This playful devious Hermione, he preferred her so much over the hateful and judging one.

"Yup." He didn't mention that she placed a bet as well, that would just make everything weird, he knew it. Draco would end up confronting Granger, and then some huge fight would happen and his moron of a best friend would say something he would regret.

"But, she doesn't know that I know?" Blaise nodded his head, "Or that I know that she knows about this whole betting circle." He just nodded again, "So, I'm good?"

"I guess." Blaise shrugged his shoulders, he honestly didn't understand why Draco worried so much, it's not like he could ever act on his feelings if he wanted too. He pitied his friend at times, knowing that as much as he seemed to actually care for the muggleborn, he could never show his feelings because of his prejudice father. Narcissa, he thought, she would have a problem but would accept it sooner or later, Lucius on the other hand, even if he's in Azkaban at the moment had influences on the outside and would do anything to stop Draco from 'tainting' the bloodline. "You know, you haven't made a bet yet?"

Draco laughed, "and why would I?"

"You always do, think of it as a challenge."

"A challenge to get into Granger's pants? She'd kill me before I even got near enough to kiss her."

"I never said to sleep with her.. although I think you'd like too. Just make a small bet." Blaise insisted, he didn't know why he wanted Draco to make a bet so much, maybe to make him actually do something with those damn feelings of his he keeps whining to him about. Years he had to hear him, maybe for once he would actually have the balls to do something, even with that damn family of his. Just give that sap a small taste of rebellion and then he could continue with his life without the regret of what if with Granger.

"Fine. But what?"

"Bet me that you could actually go on date with her, willingly of course. Let's see that Malfoy charm your always talking about." Blaise proposed, he knew Draco would take the bait, he hated being insulted, especially in his lady charms, even with his affection towards the Gryffindor that did not stop him from seeking other women.

"I'll take that bet, but I want to know who that bird is that you've been seeing." Draco smirked at, he just looked down at his lap, he thought he was doing a decent job hiding, guess not. "You really think that I wouldn't have noticed?"

"Hoping more like it."Blaise mumbled. Shaking off his small moment of embarrassment, he looked back up at his friend with confidence, he coughed and said, "our regular wager then?"

"That's a bet Zabini."

...

A/N: A bit rushed but I felt that I needed to speed up the process of the bet because it is the main reason for this story. From now on I will try to keep this story at a steady pace. I don't know let's see how this goes then.


	7. Chapter 7

Before we start this chapter, just a fair warning there is some smut. The reason why this story is rated M is because of language and smut moments.I try with my writing smut, I do not have much experience but I thought this book would need some here and there. Besides that, read ahead. Just a reminder, I do not own these characters however I will write them in the the way I see them, there will be a few different things here and there that may seem out of character. Honestly, I always saw Hermione as this badass who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and was influenced a lot by her family. Draco I saw as this sort of an arse who had a soft side if a certain someone brought it out. But he's still a total sex fiend.

Other characters like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise and Pansy will also fit to my perspective. (I'm a bit skeptical on the whole Pansy being apart of this story since it's a bit of a cliche, but let's move along.)

••••••

"Dammit Granger! Hurry the hell up!" Malfoy was pounding at the bathroom door as he waited for Hermione to finish with her shower. That woman always took forever in the shower.

"Piss off Malfoy!"

"I need to use the bathroom too!"

"How about you shut up and just come in then!"

"Fine!" She heard the door of the bathroom open, regretting what she said.

"What?! No! Get out!" She shrieked at him, she was perfectly covered by the shower curtain but it this was Malfoy, in the bathroom, while she was naked in the shower brushing her teeth.

"Are you brushing your teeth in there?" He asked her, seeing that her toothbrush wasn't in the little holder. "That's disgusting! I shower in there two!"

"Stop being a git, you probably do more disgusting things in here. That's why I clean this shower before and after I shower."

"For your information, what I do in the shower is my business. But why the hell are you brushing your teeth in the shower in the first place?"

"It's quicker that way." Was her response as she went back to brushing her teeth, she had no idea where she picked up this horrid habit, but kept doing it to this day. It was just quicker that way, get two things done at once. Plus she sometimes got into the shower before brushing her teeth and she hated the feeling of her mouth not being washed first thing in the morning.

Spitting into the drain, she heard Draco groan in disgust. "I have to shower in their next."

"Stop complaining. Here," she stuck her hand out with the toothbrush to him, "can you put it back?"

"fine." He snatched the toothbrush from her, placing it in its rightful place, he continued brushing his teeth as Hermione untangled her hair, or tried too, as quickly as she could. She loved her curly hair, she wouldn't trade it for the world but it could be such a pain untangling everyday so that it would look decent. Her mother hated it when she would walk out of the house without trying to tame her hair. She hummed a tone as she washed out her conditioner. Shutting off the shower, she walked out the shower. It was then, when she heard the drop of the toothbrush did she remember that Malfoy was in the bathroom with her.

"Fuck!" Snatching a towel, as Malfoy turned away from her, his face red and posture straight as he tried to forget what he had just seen. "Shit, sorry Malfoy. I forgot you were still in the bathroom. I've got my towel on it's okay, you can turn around." She said double checking that her towel wouldn't fall off. "Malfoy?" He wouldn't turn around, his body tight and looking straight at the wall in front of him.

"I..I um, I'm just gonna shower now." He stuttered. He still would not face her and kept his distance as he carefully went around her and to the shower to turn it on. He especially made sure that his lower body faced away from her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her wet hair falling in her face, she looked at him weirdly. Honestly, she would have thought him seeing her naked wouldn't have been so awkward. He had sex practically on a daily basis, she was just another girl with some curves. She wasn't ashamed of her body, she had gained some weight since her days in school, her thighs had gotten bigger and so had her hips and breasts, she even had a small bit of stomach fat and stretch marks all over her body she wasn't ashamed to have either. It was just fat, and her body's regular things. Why should anyone ever hate that? So what if she wasn't a perfect twig like other girls, she was perfect in her own way, fat or not, stretch marks or not. She especially wasn't going to let Malfoy make her feel self conscious or embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, I need a shower Granger, not another flash mob." He had regained his cool posture and was back to normal. Or as normal as he could in less than 2 minutes.

"Sure whatever." _Git,_ she thought as she left the bathroom and into her room. She realized that making Draco Malfoy even the slightest bit interested in her was going to be even more difficult than she thought.

...

Why?

Why god? Why? Why did she have to step out of that shower? Why didn't she grab a towel?

He cursed her under his breath, looking down at himself, why was he so attracted by her?

She wasn't as thin as most girls, but she was curvy, so fucking curvy. She short but perfectly staked, he didn't mind his girls to have some fat on them, he didn't really have a type, but Granger. Granger was perfect in every way. It wasn't even her body that caused him to actually pay attention to her, it was the way she was just so sure of herself. How she was so smart and devious and fuck, was she gorgeous.

He could never get that imagine of her out his head. He never wanted to forget it. Her wet curly hair falling perfectly in her face and over her shoulders, her large thighs and stretch marks that marked that perfect ass, her breasts that weren't that large but just the right size to fit in his hands. He especially loved her skin color, that perfect mix of chocolate and caramel, he just wanted to kiss every inch of her. He especially loved how she didn't try to hide herself, how she didn't try to hide any part of her with her hands when she realized he had seen her, how she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, that he was the blushing, stuttering fool and not her.

And look what that left him with. A hard-on and a cold shower.

He stepped into the shower, the cold water hitting him making him shiver, but he knew this was one of the only things that would help besides going in there and just fucking her. Fucking her so hard that all she would be able to say was his name.

He didn't notice he was stroking himself until he felt the precum of his hand. That woman drove him crazy. He needed a good fuck. Yeah, that's what he needed to get her off of his mind. But the problem was, she was always on his mind, he couldn't get away from her as hard as he tried, she was always there.

Those deep brown eyes, perfect skin, full lips that wouldn't shut up and sometimes he wished he could just shove his cock into that perfect mouth to shut her up and give her something else to do. He was going faster now, just imagining those perfect lips of hers around him. He could tell she would be good at it, he just knew, the way she always had candy on her and teased him the way she would suck and gnaw on the lollipop sticks she would finish but never throw out.

He was close, he could feel it, he just wished it wasn't his hand but hers, her perfect dainty hands he knew were calloused and would work him perfectly. He wondered how many times she used those hands to get herself off, he liked the idea of her getting off. He wanted to believe that he was the reason she was so wet, that he made her touch herself and that when she finally finished she was gasping for his name and no one else's.

"Fuck." He groaned out, he gave a final jerk and he was done, cum shooting out and onto the shower wall as he held himself up. He hoped she didn't hear him, probably suspicious about what he would be doing. He kept his moans to himself, trying his best to catch his breath he couldn't help wishing again that it was in her that he was cumming, not his hand or a shower wall.

"How the fuck am I going to survive another 8 months with that girl?" He mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he let the water pour over him. Washing himself clean and the shower, he left to his room, wondering what and how he was going to win this bet with Blaise.

...

She was brilliant.

Yes, extremely brilliant. How she came up with such genius plans schemes she didn't know, it just came naturally.

How to get Draco Malfoy to fall for her, step by step plan faced her. She had lost count how many steps there was, she just knew it would work.

1\. Get close to the git.

She needed to get him to trust her, no matter how annoying he could be. She didn't know why she took this bet so seriously, she had convinced herself it was because she feared, no, dreaded ever riding a broom blindfolded. Damn Ginny. That redhead always knew how to get under people's skin and find their weakness, although hers was pretty obvious, she disliked flying, she tried to avoid it as much as she could. If she tried a too sharp turn she wouldn't just fall over onto the sidewalk or street like a bike, no she would plummet, plummet to her death. Yeah, she didn't favor flying.

Get him to trust her? That would be difficult. She had already tried being nice, making him that hot chocolate the week before and ignored every one of his comments, but she knew that he thought this was revenge. That something was wrong, that she was ready to pounce at him at any second.

No, she wanted to toy with him first before she showed him. Honestly, she didn't think causing Draco Malfoy even the smallest interest in her would have much effect on the blond. Sex, that was all he ever wanted, what would him wanting her as any other girl really cause.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Holidays people! I've been meaning to update just haven't have the time, anyway, you may proceed.o

...

This was bad.

This was a very bad idea.

How was she suppose to know that he was allergic to nuts?

"you idiot." She scolded him as she hurried with him to Madam Pomfrey, he was all red and his tongue had swelled up. "Why didn't you ever say your allergic to nuts?"

"it never came up."

"Merlin! I could have killed you!"

Again, she had tried being nice. It was Thursday morning and they had a free first period so she decided to make some breakfast instead of heading down to the feast. She had decided to make her father's favorite, cinnamon pecan pancakes. Now she was practically dragging the practically unconscious blond.

"You sure that wasn't your intentions Granger?" He joked, he tried to laugh but that just made it more difficult to breath for him. His head began to sag, and all around his mouth was beginning to swell even more and turn red.

"I didn't know you were allergic you prick! And if I wanted to kill you trust me you would already be in 6 holes, 1 ft under the ground."

"6 holes?" he huffed out, if he wasn't practically dying she would of cursed him for never telling her that he was allergic to nuts, more precisely pecans.

"Much easier to hide the body." She answered as she finally turned the final corner to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She cried as she rushed into the hospital wing. The old mediwitch rushed out of her office and went to help Hermione place Draco in one of the beds as she then ran of of to the cabinets to collect an assortment of bottles.

"Looks like a nasty reaction to something he ate? What happened?" She asked as she poured a dark purple liquid down his throat.

"He's allergic, he's allergic to nuts and I might have accidentally fed him some pecan pancakes this morning?" She answered, embarrassed that she had caused this, even more for not knowing her own roommate of almost 3 months was allergic to nuts. And how did she find out? By almost killing the damn sap.

"Honestly," she huffed, as she injected some clear liquid into his left arm, "you can leave then, I don't need any students crowding around my wing. Shoo," she told her, waving her away as she began checking his breathing and pupils.

She hesitated, she felt responsible for Malfoy, it was her fault in the first place he was here. Although Madam Pomfrey was a professional and knew what she was doing she almost felt guilty if she left. Nothing would happen to him, she knew that, but her feet would not move.

"Shoo, girl, he'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey told her, annoyed that she was still standing there staring at her. She sighed, "you can come later. But at the moment I have patients to attend and you have classes to attend to, so leave, please."

Taking a last look at Malfoy who was now sound asleep on the bed, his breathing more even, she finally left the hospital bed and rushed to her first class of her day.

...

"Miss Granger?" Looking up, from her notes, she saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of her, well Headmistress now. She had hardly changed from their first year at Hogwarts, poise, confident, respectable and intimidating as always, all that seemed to have change was the gray streaks of hair that mixed with her usual brown hair tied in a tight bun. "Yes Professor?

"Have you seen Mr. Malfoy today?"

"Actually yes, he's in the hospital wing."

"What happened?" she questioned worried, every time that boy ends up in that wing something bad always happened. It was a repetitive cycle.

"Nothing too serious, just a severe..allergic..reaction." Her voice quieted as she looked back down at her papers, still a bit ashamed for what she had done, even if it was an accident.

"How?!" She exclaimed.

"I, uh, I gave him some pecan pancakes. I honestly didn't know professor, I swear! I didn't know he was allergic or that it would be so severe!" She tried to defend herself, some people would actually think she did it on purpose-Pansy- and others will think of it as a miracle. She hadn't stopped thinking about Malfoy all day, the git could be dead. She doubted it, however the thought never seemed to disappear. She remembered one time her mother accidently ate mushrooms and was taken to the hospital, she had never been more frightened in her 9 years of living.

"It's alright Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey knows what she is doing. Have you gone to visit him yet?"

"No. Not yet." she admitted, Pomfrey did say she could visit. Then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to Malfoy insist that she was trying to murder him. Sooner or later she might. She kept that part to herself, she didn't need McGonagall thinking she was planning on murdering the Head Boy.

"Come with me then, we'll see how Mr. Malfoy is doing together." With that McGonagall turned around from Hermione and began walking towards the front to of the library. Quickly, Hermione packed her things and ran to catch up.  
When she had finally caught up with McGonagall, her hair was all over the place and all her things were packed into her bag were beginning to poke out. She walked next to McGonagall trying to fix herself and her bag before it broke from all the things she packed into it. Hermione knew she would regret taking so many classes, she just couldn't help herself, but what does she end up with? A heavy bag and aching shoulders.

"So, Miss Granger," McGonagall began, calling Hermione's attention to the older professor from her mess of a bag, "besides this small incident, how are you and Mr. Malfoy? You two haven't been glaring at each other as much as you used to, I see."

"He's..We..um." She was a bit shocked by the question, it reminded her of the betting ring Dean and Seamus have going, they did say even McGonagall had been involved. A reminder of James and Lily Potter, that's what Dean had said, it was almost laughable. She wondered if McGonagall was actually starting to lose it a bit, it seemed as if everyone was. "We have an agreement. As long as I don't jinx him he won't jinx me, we have a weird thing of respect for each other. I don't know how to explain it, it's not an exact friendship but we don't try to kill the other so that has to be an improvement."

Hermione almost rolled her eyes when she looked up to see McGonagall fighting a smile. _She must think she's so smart. Maybe she could have some fun with this._

"You know, he's actually not that bad."

"Really?" She could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"I mean, I could do worse."

"Pardon?" McGonagall squeaked. Hermione almost laughed out loud at that, if what McGonagall was interpreting from this conversation was true, would harm her chances of winning.

"I mean, he's stubborn and a total pain but I can actually see myself with him." She smirked to herself as she looked up at a frowning McGonagall, she looked like she was straining herself to not spill her secret. "Are you alright Professor?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Anyway, I mean I could have had a worse roommate and I guess friend." She shrugged her shoulders to emphasize her meaning. She could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from Professor McGonagall the moment she said that. "I could have had Ron as a roommate, and I think I would have probably murdered the sap the first week."

"Well, um Miss Granger, it is good to know that you and Mr. Malfoy are getting along. Shall we?" She questioned as they arrived at the front of the Medic Wing. Opening the doors they walked in and towards one of the beds at the end where Malfoy sat peacefully, reading through a some book.  
"Mr. Malfoy."

Looking up, he saw them approach him, he wondered if Hermione was in trouble, it wasn't her fault, he knew it. However that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her and manipulate her for sympathy because of it. He smiled innocently up at them, "Hermione, Headmistress."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, she looked at him worryingly, her hands itching to touch him and make sure the idiot was alright. She was the one who gave him the food but it was that prat that had never told her. That didn't stop her from caring either, she had fro some reason began to care for the prat, even if he annoyed the living daylights off of her.

"Missed me 'mione?" He countered, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"You wish." She scoffed, but she did actually miss his persistent company. They shared many of the same classes, so it was strange not to see him all day, joking with Blaise, or flirting with some other student or bugging her all day or even when they would study together at times at the end of the day. He had become a constant appearance in her day that, she hated to admit it, but she did miss the damn prick.

McGonagall watched the pair, she was right in a way, they did remind her James and Lily Potter in many ways. The way Draco seemed to annoy Hermione to the core yet also in a way stay on her good side, or how Hermione was able to keep him in check at times, and both would argue like an old married couple, witty comebacks and sarcastic remarks yet were also able to challenge each others intelligence something she thought was important. They reminded her so much of the Potters she actually has almost called them once "Lily and James" when they would not stop bickering, and to just go to a broom closet to snog and she would actually give them her blessing. She smiled to herself when she thought of the two bickering teens actually turning out like the Potters, they were so in love, especially when they had found out that Lily was pregnant, not even the war could darken their happiness. She hoped the same for them, she was shocked at first when she actually saw how these two enemies could actually be the best things that happened to each other. She had seen that look that Draco had whenever he saw Hermione, it was the same look James Potter had, the same awestruck look for one specific witch.

"Seems like you've recuperated well, how long will you be staying in the Wing?" McGonagall asked, taking their attention away from their small argument on Merlin knows what now. Quickly, Hermione moved away from Malfoy, she seemed to near him and more and more as they argued without realizing it.

"She said I could leave at the end of the day, she didn't want me to walk around school after my episode." He looked at Hermione when he said episode, she glared back at him. Another smile was playing at McGonagall's lips as Hermione retaliated by saying that she had already apologized more than once and that it was an accident and to stop blaming her for his episode. He then countered with 'I could have died', and she answered of course 'but did you?', shutting him up quickly.

She pursed her lips at them, it was entertaining to watch the two biker but at the moment she had others things to do that did not include watching the Next Generation of the Potters argue.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," She interrupted once again, "I hope to see both of you in the great hall for dinner tonight. Please don't try to murder each other until then. Ms. Granger you can take Mr. Malfoy back up to dorms, I'll talk to Poppy." With that, she went to the back office, ready to tell Poppy everything she had noticed and that she was more than sure that she will be winning this years bet on the Head Boy and Girl.

...

Just a quick like A/n.

I know this story is progressing a bit slowly, but I do know where I'm going with this. I have already like planned major points in this story and I hope many of you stick with it until the end. I'd love some reviews.

Also, please forgive me for not updating in about a month. I've just been so busy with school I haven't had the time. However from now on I will try to update more consistently. Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter gave me some difficulty, its mostly a fuller though. :D

Also you get to see who Blaise is with.

I try with my chapters, so I'm sorry they're aren't that long.

...

She knew she should have let that prick die of a nut allergy.

Then he wouldn't have been so damn annoying.

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

Hermione was on the couch sitting next to the prick studying. However the git had other ideas and wouldn't stop poking her. "I swear to God you will lose a finger."

He didn't taker her threat seriously, actually believing that an annoyed and pissed Hermione was cute. So, he continued to poke her cheek and chant her name until she paid attention to him. He was bored and wanted something to do besides study. At times, Draco would be serious of classwork and studying but at the moment he was just bored.

"Draco, I swear if you don't stop." That actually stopped him mid-poke.

"Did you just say Draco?" He asked perplexed, he must have heard wrong. She never called him Draco, always Malfoy or some other insult.

"No. I said dildo." She said sarcastically, "of course I said Draco you dimwit. What else would I call you?"

"You've never called me that before." Draco responded a moment later, a smile playing on his face. Hermione looked up at him, confused by his smile.

"What's with the smile? It's creeping me out."

"Nothing."

"Nothing always means something." Throwing the book onto the floor she decided to get comfortable. That was enough studying for the day, she just wanted to relax, even if it meant with Draco. _When did she start referring him as Draco?_ She shrugged her shoulders, bringing her legs to rest on the couch she leaned against Draco for support as she tried to get comfortable. He stiffened for a second, but relaxed a moment after. Every time she was even remotely close he'd seem to stiffen up, Hermione thought it strange but decided to ignore it.

"Comfortable?" He quipped.

"Very." She smiled, snuggling closer to him. But then the dimwit decided to change positions and leaned back onto the couch causing her to fall onto his lap. "Ow." She mumbled, picking herself up with her elbows to rub her head. "The hell?"

"Sorry." He smirked at her, _he'd done that on purpose! That douche face!_ She mentally cursed, groaning she decided to actually lean her head on his lap. She was comfortable and didn't feel like changing her position, therefore leaning her head on his lap was her only solution.

 _Shit. Fuck. Think of disgusting thoughts. McGonagall naked. The Weasel and Potter kissing._ He thought to himself, he just had to lean back on the couch. What a brilliant idea! Now her head is on his lap and he couldn't help his semi hard-on. _Dammit you idiot. Why, why did this have to happen to him?!_ He just hoped that Hermione hadn't noticed. Merlin, he was practically praying that she didn't notice.

She didn't seem to notice as she turned to face away from his stomach and towards the fire. It was nice actually, if he didn't have that damn hard-on.

* * *

They had stayed like that for a while, Draco had finally calmed himself and conjured a book to read as one of his hands unconsciously ran through her hair. Although he had seemed to calm down, Hermione was slightly panicking, when he had started running his hands through her hair she froze, surprised that he would do something so nice. She was scared he was actually planning on doing something else, but it had been a while and he kept doing the slow motion. It was relaxing and soothing, she had to admit that but it was extremely weird. This was Draco Bloody Malfoy she had repeated to herself many times yet she never moved. If anyone were to walk in they would think they had just caught them in an intimate position.  
Then she remembered the bet, she seemed to be accomplishing her first task. Getting Draco to trust her or at least remotely comfortable. It seemed she was succeeding yet she was waiting for something, anything to destroy her little bubble of safety.

 _Just pull my hair or something_ , she sighed as she tried to relax a bit and unstiffen her back. However there was also the small thought that in this position she'd like to remain in for as long as she could, it was nice and soothing and for once she felt almost cared for.  
 _Wait, no, no that can't be right. It was just nice, just nice, no arguing or pranks or loud screams from his bedroom, just a nice soothing moment of peace._ She thought to herself, _plus, this will just help me win the bet, yeah, that's all, she just wants to win a bet._

Hardly moving she summoned one of her books, Hogwarts: A History came zooming towards her and she grabbed it in her right hand.  
She could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Don't say a word." She quickly stated as she opened her book. One of her all time favorite books, she never left anywhere without a copy, it was one of the first books she read when she was introduced into her new world of magic, it kept her sane, the old yellowing pages and smell of parchment was more soothing than Draco's hands in her hair. Those hands, she wondered, where else have they been, what else have they done, so nice and soft in her hair yet only a couple inches from it lay the dark mark that was meant to call the followers of the man who wanted her dead. She could feel the scars on her forearm that spelled _Mudblood_ burn her, reminding her that it was there forever. She knew she could always get it healed with a small potion, Muggles even had a way, yet she kept it as a reminder, just like all her other scars. A reminder that she had fought in a war, of who she was, what role she played, she wished she could wear it proudly in public when really all it did was make her hide away even more.  
That must be how Draco felt, something he should have been proudly wearing, something to tell others he survived and triumphed, yet he hide it away with spells and clothes. She had seen him more than once scratch at it.  
She wondered if one day both of them would be able to show off their scars proudly, wave them around like they are their own flags.

* * *

When she opened her eyes that morning she realized that she was alone on the couch with a blanket draped over her. She guessed that Draco had gone sometime in the night back to his room and let her sleep on the couch.

She stretched and let out a yawn to look at the clock to see she had 15 minutes to get ready for her first class. "Crap!"  
Running upstairs to her bedroom she cursed the blond in her head for not waking her up. But then she heard a loud snore from the git's room and realized he was till asleep. Knocking quite loudly she heard a curse and some shuffling. "Class starts in less than 15 minutes get up!" She told him through the door and ran to her room to get dressed as quickly as possible.

Throwing her shoulder over her head she raced down to the common room, and skipped the kitchen and ran out of their tower to get to her first class of the day.

...

"Class starts in less than 15 minutes get up!" She had called through the door, yet he was still in bed staring at the ceiling.

 _You should really get up,_ he told himself, _but the bed is so warm and comfy._ He groaned as he finally decided to roll out of bed and into the shower, if he was going to be late why rush? Taking a quick shower, he heard the door of the tower slam close as Hermione ran out. He smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower, that girl was something else.  
He knew it, and he knew others did as well, he was just lucky that they ended up actually having a sort of friendship. For the moment it would be enough, _at least she didn't have a boyfriend. Well, unless you consider Weaselbee._ He sneered as he thought of the redhead that had pursued her as long as he probably did. He didn't deserve her, but if Weaselbee didn't deserve her, what chance did he have of ever deserving her. She was nice, considerate, beautiful, fiery, smart, brave and ambitious all rolled into one.  
 _She would have made an amazing Slytherin,_ he thought as he tried to imagine her in the dark green and silver colors of his house instead of the ghastly red and gold of Gryffindor. _Yes, she would have been an amazing Slytherin._

Dressing in his uniform he went down to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, picking up a green apple he threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking towards class.  
Taking a bite out of his apple he took his time walking to his first class, Ancient Runes. He knew Hermione would be there, probably wondering where the hell he was, but he slowed his pace not wanting to get to class at all. Maybe he should skip the class entirely and wait for his next class. he nodded his head, deciding that he would do this and went to the great hall to see if he could sneak in some breakfast.

However when he turned the corner he almost choked on his apple laughing as he saw Blaise and Luna trying to hide behind a suit of armor.  
"Don't worry, just me." he told them as he tried to hide his laughter and raised his arms in surrender. Blaise came out glaring at him with Luna hiding behind him with a sly grin on her face.

"Hello Draco," Luna chirped happily, trying to get in front of Blaise but he wouldn't let her.

"Luna." Draco said with a nod, "Morning Blaise." he smirked at his friend who seemed angry and embarrassed for being caught in the act. "Honestly, I thought you would have had better hideouts. I'm disappointed in you." he teased.

"Shut up Draco," Blaise replied, "if you don't mind."

"Actually I do, I've been looking for Luna for ages." Draco crossed his arms, a sly grin on his face. Luna stepped form behind Blaise to walk up to Draco.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Blaise was quietly fuming from behind.

"Why? I'm the one who should be asking why you would consider going out with that prat." Luna giggled at that, Blaise was ready to explode but Luna sent him a look and he swallowed his retort, muttering something to himself. From behind, Draco smirked at him and mouthed _Whipped._

"He's not as bad as you think." She giggled again, "although, he seems to be rather protective and it is annoying. I can protect myself." She gave Blaise a smile as she continued to talk to Draco. "But he means well."

"Really?" Draco questioned with fake shock, holding a hand to his heart as he looked at Blaise, earning himself another death glare, "Blaise Zabini has emotions? I thought he was just a block of marble with no emotions."

"Shut up already." Blaise groaned, "you done yet?"

"Not even close. However," He turned back to a grinning Luna, "I'll leave you two alone, just Luna do me a favor."

"Sure." She answered looking up at him with a small grin on her face.

"If he does anything stupid, just tell me, I'll fix it." Winking at her and giving a glaring Blaise a pat on the shoulder he went back to heading to the Great hall. His best friend was in love with a that bird and he loved everything about it.

When he was out of earshot, Blaise turned back to Luna. "Think he'll ever get the balls to ask Granger out?"

Luna smiled sweetly up at him, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Maybe. But I think the Nargles have them for the time being."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I do not think you understand how frustrated I am at the moment. I had to rewrite almost this whole chapter because of I "wasn't" logged in and everything I had written had been erased. I was so proud of myself because I was finally able to write and then when I try to save this and this s.o.b. decides that nope cannot be saved because I have to log in first. God what the hell did I do, it was cute and a bit fluffy and now it is all gone. Why? Anyway, here is version two of it and since I don't remember every word I wrote I'm pissed.

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and eyes blurry, it felt too real.

They had taken Ginny and Luna. God no, not Ginny and Luna, they separated them but she could hear their screams and pleas of mercy through the walls. She was chained to a wall, a taunting Bellatrix Lestrange laughing crazily and obviously enjoying the show.

She had teased her, told her that this time her wounds would be deeper, her scars would be nastier, that she was considering letting her drown in her own blood.

She could feel the knife against her skin, the smell of blood pungent in the air, those eyes, filled with laughter and insanity stared at her. It took her a couple of moments to realize it was all a dream. This was not happening. But what if things were different, what if, what if, what if. The what ifs were always circling in her head. She hated it, it was in the past yet the nightmares kept repeating itself again and again.  
Shaking her head she tried to get rid of her thoughts. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep Hermione got up from her bed and went down to the common room to make herself some tea.

She wasn't surprised to find a certain blond headed git asleep on the couch, an arm hanging off of the back of the couch and a book covering his face. He let out the occasional small snore and mumbled word. With a small smile she walked over to the couch and removed the book about Transfiguration, he must of fallen asleep studying again, and set it on the coffee table. Getting the folded blanket from the corner of the couch she pulled it over him. He gave a small sigh of approval and rolled over onto his side. She couldn't help the small giggle that left her mouth when she watched him, he then mumbled something that sounded a lot like _'Nice Hippogriff'_ while petting the air. She had to admit, he was quite adorable.

With that she went back to focusing on her tea. Filling up the kettle with water and cinnamon sticks she placed it on the stove to heat up. As she waited she was drawn back to her thoughts but this time a particular redhead was on her mind. Ron Weasley to be exact. She felt a bit guilty when she admitted that she hadn't thought of the man since she first arrived at Hogwarts. However when she did think of him her feelings for him were all confused. 2 years earlier she would have easily said she was in love with him but now, now she wasn't so sure. She was confused and tired. Her and Ron were a mess that she would prefer to sweep under the rug and never think about again.  
Hermione wanted something different, something that didn't involve confusion and years of pinning and waiting and someone who actually showed her some type of interest in her. Her thoughts then circled to the bond ferret on the couch, his multiple one night stands and no strings attached relationships to be precise. It seemed to work for him just fine, maybe that was what she needed. Sex was always just sex to her, the fact that she didn't have much sex with random people she met in a bar were her decision but maybe no-strings attached relationships and one night stands were what she needed to finally get Ron out of her head.

The whistling of the kettle was what brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly she turned off the stove, hoping the sound didn't wake Draco. Unfortunately, her hope was futile as a slightly annoyed, hair ruffled, confused looking child known as Draco Malfoy was sitting upright, straining his eyes and looking around him to see where he ended up sleeping this time.

"Why?" Was the first thing he said when he finally looked at her direction. Hermione was pouring the water from the tea into her mug and placing a tea bag in it. When she looked up she saw his glare and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. He looked utterly adorable.

"Obviously I wanted some tea." She told him, placing her mug down to let the hot water soak up the tea bag she just placed. "Want some?" She asked as she went to pull out a new mug.  
Still glaring at her, he nodded and she went to make another cup of tea. Draco looked down at his lap confused to find a blanket covering him. He then looked at the Transfiguration book he was reading on the coffee table. He guessed that Hermione must have covered him with the blanket and placed the book there when she came down and found him.

"Hermione?" He called, his voice heavy with sleep, he had finally had a decent night sleep without any nightmares. She hummed in response. "What time is it?"

"Almost four in the morning I believe." She said not looking up as she added sugar to the two mugs of tea.

"Why are you up so late or early or whatever? Why are you up at four in the morning?" He tried to explain himself and instead just ended with that. Draco looked at her curiously, wondering what could be keeping Granger up this god forsaken hour of the night.

She walked over to him and signaled for him to move over, he brought his legs up to his chest. She handed him a mug of tea and she drank quietly for a moment contemplating on whether or not telling him what happened.

"I, um, I had a nightmare." She confessed. "I get them a lot, sometimes I just need to take a breather and have some tea."

Draco hummed in understanding, he knows what it felt like to wake up from a nightmare. Scared, shaking, swearing, vulnerable. He hated it, and whenever he had one he liked to go out to the pitch and just fly for a while. Flying always cleared his head.

"I get them two." He admitted. "Terrible things, but I like to take my broomstick out for a fly, clears my head. What was your nightmare about?" He questioned her, she was tensed for a moment and he regretted asking.

He regretted it even more when she told him.  
"Bellatrix." She stared into her mug, the name leaving a sour taste in her mouth. "She was taunting me this time, and I could hear Luna and Ginny's screams through the walls. I swear I could smell the blood."

Hermione's hands were shaking, she placed her mug down not to spill it all over her and let her hands fall to her lap. Draco watched her shaking hands in her lap and did something he probably wouldn't have at any other time. He put his own mug down and grabbed her hands into his. They were so small compared to his, rough and soft at the same time. He held them in his hands, squeezing them to show comfort.

He watched her expression, trying to see if she was at the verge of tears or repulsed by his actions instead she moved closer to him and squeezed his hands back.  
Not in the right of mind, he brought her even closer to him, pulling her to sit between his legs as they stretched out onto the couch. He kept their hands locked together and hugged her from behind. She leaned back on his chest, sighing and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just want the nightmares to go away." She whispered.

"So do I." He answered her, "but our dreams only show us what we are really hiding, what we refuse to say. They are trying to tell us something, something that we can't keep denying."

They sat in silence for a while. Lost in their own thoughts, comforting each other. At some point Hermione had gotten the blanket and placed it over them. She thought if anyone where to walk in on them, they would think they were intruding on an intimate moment. It did feel like one to her. But she liked it, even if he was Draco Malfoy, she felt almost safe and calm. She found something soothing in him, and soon she fell asleep with his arms embracing her.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with Draco's arms still around her waist. It was Sunday thankfully, meaning no classes. She also knew there was no Quidditch match meaning if she wanted to she could fall back to sleep snuggled in his arms.

It took her a moment to realize that the arms she was in were Draco Malfoy's arms. Her eyes bulged like the one of a cartoon character when she realized this, she had fallen asleep cuddling with him. She had told him her nightmare and he had told her that he had them as well and hinted that he had some hidden issues.

Looking up at him, he winced at the odd position his head was in, his neck was going to be a pain when he woke up.  
She couldn't help admire him. His soft almost feminine features. His high cheekbones, plump pink lips, crooked nose she couldn't help but assume she caused back in their third year. The way his eyelashes seemed to tickle his cheeks, the occasional birthmark and perfectly kept eyebrows. Her focus was on his lips though. They were slightly parted and if you were to actually look you could see he had a small birthmark on his upper lip. She couldn't help wonder how soft they must be.

 _God am I this sex deprived I'm actually checking out Draco Malfoy's lips?_ Yes you are, the little voice in her head sang to her. She hated to admit it but Malfoy was a bit right when he said her sex life was a bit sad. She just never saw the need of going out and finding a stranger to do the deed with. The most action she got these past two months of school was from herself and even then she wasn't that pleased. She groaned silently at the thought of it. The git was right. But the git was also very comfortable.

Deciding that this was a one time thing she snuggled closer into his chest and tried to sleep for a while longer. _I mean, this isn't so bad._

Nevertheless a while later she was woken up by a sudden pain in her lower back. Something was poking her. Hermione froze at the realization, Draco Jr. was up and smiling at the world. She blushed in embarrassment, she looked up to see that Draco was still asleep fidgeting a bit.

Maybe she could just slip out of his hold and pretend that that never happened. However when she tried to move, Draco tightened his hold on her and pressed her back against his chest, as if she was his teddy bear. He mumbled something in his sleep before he rolled them onto their side, turning her into the little spoon. He was lucky he didn't fall off of the couch as she faced the back of the couch.

Fidgeting with her hands she tried to find a way to get out of this predicament, but all she could think off was waking him up. However that would result in a very awkward morning and howdy from his morning wood.

She sighed in frustration, she was very comfy and honestly didn't want to move or end their little cuddling session but she knew she had to. Hermione didn't think she could continue to sleep knowing that Draco was at the moment was very hard. Trying to roll over onto her other side to face him she heard him let out a moan when she rubbed against him. Her blush darkened when she heard that. Taking a deep breath she finally faced him and tried to find out the best way to wake him up.

Deciding, she poked his cheek. He shook his head to ward her hand away but she continued to poke him until one of his hands swatted her away. Smiling she decided to poke both of his cheeks at the same time to annoy him. Finally opening his eyes he let out a yawn and with one hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them away from his face. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation

"Why are you poking me?" He asked, another yawn escaping his mouth. He hadn't noticed yet.

"To wake you up of course." She answered cutely.

"Obviously. Why did you wake me up?" He asked her, confused as to why she would dare wake him up when he was peacefully sleeping.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet. Um," she bite her lip, her face reddening even more when with one of her hands still in his grip motioned to below them. That's when his face reddened.

"Oh," he said when he realized what she was going on about, "oh, th-that. Th-that's just. Th-that's just" he became a stuttering mess, trying to cover up his sudden erection. Letting go of her wrist he sat up and got up as quickly as he could. He was still blushing when he mumbled an apology and refused to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just gonna. I'm just gonna go take a shower."

With that he practically ran up the stairs, leaving Hermione gasping for air as she laughed at him.


	11. Chapter 11

I swear I think computers just hate me.

* * *

Ginny Weasley loved Halloween. She loved it so much it made others dread the holiday. That's why when Ginny for a week straight asked Hermione what the prefects were planning Hermione was ready to sow her mouth shut.

"Ginny. Would you quit it. I don't know. But I'd be happy to take suggestions." All Hermione wanted was a peaceful morning, but it seemed she wasn't going to get that. The redhead was persistent and it was giving her a headache.

"Well unfortunately this Halloween is on a Wednesday. But I've had a couple of ideas on how to make the most of this situation."

"And they are..." She raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"Halloween Week. 5 Days straight of complete Halloween. Costumes, bonfires, sweets and Hagrid's giant carved pumpkins. We could even celebrate Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day party on Wednesday." Ginny was ecstatic, practically jumping from esculent as she explained her proposition. "All we need is McGonagall's approval."

Hermione began to consider it, "I don't know Ginny. Bonfires.."

"I think it's brilliant." A voice said from behind her. Looking up she saw the arrogant face of Draco. "A week of Halloween, I've got to say Weaselette sometimes you have your moments of brilliance."

"I wasn't talking to you ferret face." Ginny sneered at him as she crossed her arms.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm Head Boy remember." He smiled arrogantly, testing her, seeing what Ginny was capable of.

"And I can throw a nasty right hook. Want to take your chances?" She pulled the sleeves of her shirt up, already getting ready to sock the Head Boy in the mouth if she had to. With 6 older brothers, Ginny was a force to be reckoned with.

"Enough, the both of you. You're acting like a couple of first years who don't know any better." Hermione stepped between the two of them, putting space between them. "Ginny, I'll think about it and get back to you." She said as she faced her, "and you," she said turning to Draco, "One of these days your little title as Head Boy isn't going to save you and neither am I. Next time I'll let Ginny beat you to a pulp."

From behind her Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Ginny I swear to Circe." Hermione bit, she didn't even have to look behind her to know what she was doing. She practically grew up with her.

"Now, what is it Draco?"

To Ginny, Hermione resembled a scolding mother, one who although was small, was fierce and someone to fear. Someone who you didn't want to be on their bad side but also never want them to be ashamed of you.

"Nothing." He replied simply with a sheepish smile and shrug of his shoulders.

"Just putting in your unnecessary input then?"

"I don't think it's unnecessary 'Mione. It can be extremely important actually. Such as that your hair looks nice today." Hermione jumped a bit in surprised when he said that and unconsciously pushed a couple of her curls behind her ear as a small blush crawled up her face. "I'll see you later Granger." He said, pulling at one of her curls and walked down the hall to his next class.

"What was that about?" Ginny questioned as they watched him. Hermione didn't answer, her face red as she played with the ends of her hair.

* * *

Some days Draco wished he had some common sense. Today was one of those days.

"Your hair looks nice today? What the hell Malfoy?" He had been beating himself up all day. But the expression on her face, the way she shied away from him and blushed. He wanted to see that everyday.

However, unfortunately her reaction also gave him hope. Hope that he had a chance with her. But every time he had that thoughts he shook his head and reminded himself of who he was and who she was. He still had that small flicker of hope, but hope was a sadistic killer and he hated being its victim.

"God you're are hopeless." He groaned, he was in love with a girl he could never, a girl he didn't deserve. A girl who was everything he ever wanted and more, she was so close yet so far and he felt like he was drowning. He hated the pain in his heart whenever he thought about it. He especially hated the thoughts that ran through his head. He was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and nothing else. A menace and someone who didn't deserve even the littlest of forgiveness or the sense of love.

Many times when he felt like this he only had a few options.

1\. Drink

2\. Sex

3\. Fly

4\. Myrtle

Only two of those options were healthy. That crossed out 1 and 2, the Quidditch pitch was taken over by the Ravenclaws so option 3 was out two. Therefore all that was left was option 4, Myrtle.

Myrlte's bathroom was still only used for emergencies and avoided at all costs, but Draco visited that particular bathroom the most. Myrtle was a sort of support system for himself, she was always there.

Double checking that no one was around, he went into the girls bathroom and locked the door behind him. Turning away from the door he called for her.

"Myrtle! Hey Myrtle! You here?"

There was whooshing sound and then a pop from one of the stalls. Then from above Myrtle's head popped up to see who was calling for her. She smiled when she saw it was Draco.

"Hello."

"How's if been Myrtle." Draco asked as he got comfortable sitting on one of the sinks. He smiled back at her as he rested himself against the mirror.

"I've had better days. The girls avoid me. But you always seem to cheer me up."

"Another thing we have in common then?"

"I guess so." She giggled. Floating from her stall, she went to hover next to him. "What you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"I did something a bit stupid Myrtle." He sighed. She looked at him seriously waiting for an answer, "you know that girl I've been hung over with."

"that Granger correct?" She checked, Draco nodded. "I never liked her much." She added.

"Well, I did a stupid thing and complimented her."

"you complimented her?"

"yes."

"That was your stupid thing. You complimented the girl you have been drolling over for years? That's it?" Myrtle was a sarcastic girl and liked to point out the obvious and how small some peoples problems were. She seemed smart and witty as well, a true Ravenclaw Draco realized after a while.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would, I don't deserve her. Not even a little bit, I don't deserve her kindness or forgiveness or the way she bites her lip or how she loves to correct me or the way she smiles at my expense or how she rolls her eyes every time I'm being an arrogant prick." a small smile spread across his face. "Or the way she chews on her quills or the way her face goes all red with a compliment or her mess of unruly curls that I love to run my hands through. But," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"there's always a but isn't there?" Myrtle asked.

"Honestly, I'm a mess, and I know I should forget about her. It would be the best for the both of us, but it's hard when she's, well, her. I hate this." He groaned. "I wonder if things would just be easier if I had just disappeared like I had planned to. Change my name, take a couple thousand galleons and start over in some new country where no one knows who I am or was. Maybe then I could have forgotten about her, about everyone and saved everyone the frustration that is Draco bloody Malfoy."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Why is that? It's the truth."

"One day you're going to end up like me. Dead, and when you're dead you only have your past life to look upon and avoiding problems and running isn't something you want to look back on. Once you're dead, you're dead. But when your alive, you should always make the best of a moment and make it one you'll never forget." Myrtle looked down at her hands. Unlike everyone else in Hogwarts she would forever be a child. Yet she also felt like she matured greatly through the years especially after that Harry Potter showed up. Many times she wished she could grow old like the rest of them, that always made her cry even more.  
She hated that name, Moaning Myrtle.  
"I never really got to experience life. I was still a student and no one really liked me much. But there are a couple of memories and moments I go to whenever I can, it is the only thing that I held onto from the past. In the end memories are all you take with you, cherish them." Myrtle gave a small laugh. "Listen to me, I sound like a wise old woman. It's just all perspective really. I hate it when I talk like this. Can we change the topic please?"

Draco nodded, but as Myrtle began talking once more he took Myrtle's words into consideration. But he scolded himself, his memories would always be filled with death, cruelty, mistakes and loneliness. He had accepted this concept, lived it. But then there was that damn Granger, cheerful and patient. Deserving of someone who wouldn't be a burden. Someone who didn't use sex to feel useful, who didn't drink to drown their sorrows or someone who would eventually unintentionally hurt her in some shape or form. No, Draco Malfoy did not nor probably ever will deserve Hermione Granger.

But he knew what he did deserve and that was alcohol. And a lot of it, even if it was only 1 in the afternoon on a Tuesday.

* * *

Hermione's blush remained the whole day. Every time her blush would start to recede she would remember the conversation with Draco and her blush would come on full forced. Ginny had asked her a couple of times if something was wrong with her. She would continue to shake her off but in reality she was frustrated.  
Frustrated because of her sudden change in emotions, feelings revolving Draco bloody Malfoy.

She stood, glaring at her notes and mentally cursing herself for not paying attention. But her focus was still on the blond ferret she shared a tower with. She wondered where he was. He hadn't shown up for their potions class or Ancient Runes.

She couldn't help but admit it to herself, she missed the git. Just like when he was in the medic wing, she could sense his disappearance and it seemed to affect her greatly.

 _"Your hair looks nice today."_ It was simple compliment, yet it stayed with her all day. It wasn't the first compliment she received, but it was the first from Draco Malfoy. The boy who made fun of her bushy hair and front teeth. The boy she punched in the nose for trying to watch Buckbeak's supposed execution. The boy who charmed her front teeth to enlarge in size. The boy who fought with Harry since the first day of their first year. The boy who tried to murder Dumbledore in their sixth year.  
But then again he was also the boy who looked at her during the yule ball like she was the most stunning thing in the world and not in jealousy. The boy, if it wasn't for his stupid charm she would have suffered through braces and more ridicule for being muggleborn for years. The boy, if she heard correctly, left Dumbledore defenseless yet still wasn't able to kill the man. The boy who was pressured into joining the wrong side. The boy who was only trying to protect his family. The boy who had to live under the same roof as Voldemort. The boy who still bares that ugly tattoo that is only a reminder of his previous mistakes. The boy who did not rattle, her, Ron and Harry to the his aunt Bellatrix. He was the boy who although could have died, changed sides because he knew it was the right thing to do.  
Draco Malfoy was a complex person and it seemed she had started to actually care for him. More than she thought she would.

When her class was over she ran to their tower. The day was ain't over but she just needed to make sure that he hadn't destroyed the tower or anything in that category. However, when she arrived and said the password, crawling into their common room she found a not so regular site.

A half open bottle of whiskey and a blond head resting on the arm rest of the couch.  
"Draco?"

"Hi." He simply said, a small wave with his hand, he didn't even looked back just grabbed the bottle from the floor and poured himself another glass.

"What are you doing drinking at," she looked up at the grandfather clock, "2:30 in the afternoon?"

Taking off her shoes and dropping her bag she went a grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey next to the couch. He whined in annoyance as he reached out to grab it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's quite obvious actually." He smirked, swirling his drink, he took a sip and finished his glass. "What do you want Granger?"

"We're back to last names I see."

"Dammit Granger, why must you be such a pain?" He sat up quickly and snatched the bottle from her hands and drank straight from it before she could protest. She was getting angrier by the minute. By the way he slurred his words a bit, she could tell this wasn't his first bottle. "Why don't you go bother Weaselette or even better Potter? Why not bother that Weasel you call a goddamn boyfriend for a change and leave me the hell alone? I'm just your fucking roommate Granger, I mean nothing to you."

"What is wrong with you today?!" She shouted at him, he jumped at bit at her tone. She glared down at him, fists at her hips. She was tired of this, furious really "First you butt into my personal conversations. Then almost pick a fight with Ginny. Afterwards compliment me, which is a first. Then, disappear for the rest of the day. And when I finally come to find your sorry arse you're drunk and acting like twat! And idiotic me was actually worried about you, hell I sort of missed you and what happens?! I get treated like pile of garbage! So you know what, fuck you Malfoy! I hope you drown yourself with your precious alcohol, mama yema."  
With that, she stormed off, deciding to skip her next class, and headed up to her bedroom. She left a wide-eyed and shocked Draco Malfoy on the couch. She stomped her way up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.  
Draco stared at the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand, closing it, he threw it aside. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. He was no longer in his happy buzz that made everything seem better. He was upset and frustrated. He pulled at his hair and sighed. He was an idiot, he always did this. It was a repetitive cycle. He ruins everything, messes up everything.

What was wrong with him was a good question.


	12. Chapter 12

I've been so stuck, I've been wanting to write but I just been stuck on this one chapter. Enjoy persons.

Also it is a bit shorter than usually but I updated and that's what is important.

* * *

Ginny had gotten her wish much to Hermione's annoyance. She didn't see the necessity of a week full of Halloween.

She was particularly annoyed with a certain grey eyed twat face who has been trying to get her to speak to him for the past couple of days.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy like you want to stab him in the back with your fork?" Looking to her left, she faced Neville. He was giving her a questioning look as she dropped her fork onto her plate.

"Oh, um, I wasn't. I was just. He's a prat Neville." She answered as if it was the only explanation. She stabbed at her potatoes and imagined it was Draco's face. She hated men. They were stupid, unreasonable, complicated bullshitters.

"Well, that's true but there's something else."

"It's nothing." She sighed into her cup of morning tea. "I'm not hungry. See you."

"See you Hermione." He watched her as she got up and walked out of the Great Hall wondering what was going on.

It was the first day of this horrid week of Halloween and day number one was what would originally happen if Halloween was just one day in the Hogwarts Calendar, giant pumpkins, candy littering the hallways, pranks from the above years and mess. Mess, mess and more mess she would be responsible of cleaning up. The next 4 days would only get worse. But Halloween was not what she was really stressed about, it was that git Draco Malfoy, more importantly her bet. She did have until the end of the year and it was only October but she knew that winning this bet meant time and she should be counting her days.

She had Potions first on Mondays and with potions came the face of Draco Malfoy. Maybe she should skip? Spend the day in the library until late and sneak back into the tower sometime after midnight.  
No, she wouldn't hide from him. He was the one at fault, so why should she be avoiding him. Bringing some of that Gryffindor courage she held her head up and walked towards the dungeons waiting for her next hour of ignoring Draco.

...

"Hermione Jean Granger stop ignoring me." Hermione was again sitting next to her partner, the one true git of Slytherin, and was silently copying the notes from the board as Slughorn lectured on a new potion they were planning on brewing later that week. Draco was persist, that she could say about him, nagging was his specialty and she was his next victim. "I was bloody drunk what more do you want?"  
She kept quiet as he silently fumed. "Granger would you-"

"How about you stick your excuse of a sorry up your arse." She growled at him. Her head was still turned down at her parchment but she knew he heard her perfectly. "You listen to me Draco and listen good, I do not need to deal with a prat such as yourself who treats me like nothing. I tried with you Draco Malfoy and what did I get? Your drunken arse of yourself who doesn't know what he's talking about. How about you stop making assumptions, stop acting like a prick and think for once. It wouldn't kill you."  
Oh, she was not doing good with this bet but maybe telling off Draco was what she needed to do in the first place because what he did was unexpected. He looked shock but gave her a curt nod and said, ''I guess it wouldn't."

Sometimes telling someone off is a way to fix things.

...

Draco kept his space after that. The rest of the day and during rounds with Pansy and Parvati was meet with small hellos and afterwards going their separate ways. He knew he was in the wrong but not this badly. But what really got him was that she didn't need to deal with him. Maybe she didn't mean everything as she was pretty annoyed and furious but she was right.  
Hermione Jean Granger was always right. She didn't need him, maybe nobody did, not even Pansy. Damn it Pansy was with Longbottom, Longbottom! Almost gave him a heart attack when he heard that. But Pansy was Pansy, she was strong and confident and no one needed Draco Malfoy.  
With a shake of his head he tried to hide those thoughts, place them back in the locked part of his mind he kept them in. Hermione Granger might not need him but he was someone, someone who could easily escape from everything England had given him, the scars, the punishments, the memories. Avoiding and ignoring his feelings and sense was something natural. Granger would be another thing hidden and swept under the rug of avoidance.

"How's it going Dragon?" Draco let out a small smile at Pansy's little pet name. He greatly preferred this name over Drakie, that was horrid.

"I'm doing alright, still alive that is for sure." He answered, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked through the corridor of the seventh floor.

"I can see that, miss you love in the dungeons though, not as sarcastic and cocky without you."

"I think you take care of that for the both of us Pans."

She scrunched up her nose at the name, "Ugh, you know I hate that name."

"That's not what you tell Longbottom."

"That's because he says cutely, you say it out of annoyance and spite," she paused, looking up at his smirking face, "also on the subject of annoyance and spite, how's Granger? Still no chance?"

His smirk dropped, "What do you think? You would think it's the same chance as you and Longbottom however, here we are, so I say it's the same chances as Slughorn and McGonagall."  
She hummed in response. As they reached the staircase to go down to the sixth floor Pansy moved his arm from around her waist and gave him a brief hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her back and dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm fine Pansy, just frustrated. One of these days you're going to have to stop worrying about me so much."

"Never, you're my Dragon and I'm your Flower." She squeezed her arms around him, trying to fix the boy she always loved like family. "Remember our deal?" She smiled.  
Draco let out a laugh at the memory. "If were both single by the time were both 40 then we get married?"

"Of course Pans, you'd be the best wife, making sure I don't come off as a total asshat while looking fashionable and living off of our combined inheritance. Well what's left of it of course." He let her go and looked down at her with a small smile, "I do not deserve you Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh shush, no one does, my presence is a gift to everyone." She teased as she began going down the staircase.  
He felt much better after that.

...

Halloween day two consisted off enchanting suits of armor into famous horror movie classics as students (pretended to) become victims and tried to survive their very own horror movie with Hogwarts turning into a maze of swamps, forests, cornfields, deadends and very obvious hiding spots. Everyone's afternoon classes were canceled as the students enjoyed their newest Halloween themed day.  
Many of the 8th year students volunteered to also be turned into the murderers and monsters that would take part in supposedly murdering the students.  
(Of course this results in a competition on who could murder the most students.)

"Is that a gremlin?" This was not suppose to be the first thing Hermione Granger was planning on saying that Tuesday morning, but of course being Hermione Granger a gremlin should have not surprised her.

"A what?" Draco asked as he drank from his cup of tea on the couch of their common room.

"A gremlin, from the movies. This is amazing." Looking into the large box in the middle of their common room she looked in to find about a dozen more of the creatures, they had scales that were a dark brown and green, reddish and yellow eyes and fangs. They were tiny however, almost smaller than gnomes and as ugly and mischievous as they were in the movie. "Where did they come from?"

"McGonagall came in 20 minutes ago and said some 3rd years asked if she could transfigure some inanimate objects into those things from some movie. Monstrous things."

"You're lucky they aren't the real things, those are monstrous. I wonder how she did it? Maybe I'll help her untransfigure them after today."

"Actually she said in the spirit of Halloween they're staying with us until the end of the week. I just wonder what they eat." Draco came up beside her to look down at them, they were jumping in the box laughing at them.

"Just don't feed them after midnight Merlin knows what would happen to them if they were feed after this stage."

"Why shouldn't I feed them after midnight?"

"You do not want to know."


	13. Chapter 13

Been awhile hasn't it? (I apologize, I blame writer's block. This isn't my best.)

* * *

Wednesday had rolled around and to Hermione that meant half of this week of hell gone. It wasn't like she hated Halloween, it was just so mediocre and overrated. The costumes always itched and kept you freezing, there were the prats who thought it was fun to scare the younger ones, she might have had a giant sweet tooth but she quit doing that when she started Hogwarts. The only good thing she looked forward for on Halloween was her annual tradition of drinking a nice cold beer while watching the moon. She did this every year since she could remember, her father would let her stay up until midnight and they'd sit and eat all the candy they could. Then he'd take out a bottle of beer, usually a Heineken, but on good occasions he would take out one the many things that he loved from her mother's country, a Presidente. Every time he would let her have a sip, he used to joke if her mother's side of the family got to corrupt her so did he.

Once she came to Hogwarts she kept the tradition, or mostly. She stayed up until midnight every Halloween and if she was able to, sneak in a butterbeer from Hogsmeade. Sometimes she would miss him, especially when they were suppose to do this together, he was still alive and with his memories, it was just difficult at times to see him. To see him and her mother.

Maybe it was that short conversation with Ginny, or maybe it was because it was actually Halloween or maybe it was because for once Draco wasn't trying to get into some 7th year's pants but everything felt lighter. Draco Malfoy was being a pleasant human being for once. Yeah, that was a shocking experience.

Hermione was alone in the small kitchen space they were provided. She wasn't hungry, just calm. Calm enough to open the small cabinet in the corner to summon something she hadn't had since the summer before. A nice cold Presidente straight from the Dominican Republic. Unlike what other students would do with everyday access to alcohol, Hermione preferred to save drinks for certain occasions. More specifically when she was not a student, but sometimes she needed a break. And a break meant a green bottle that had a drink that went down smoothly. And it was tradition. It might have been an hour or so until midnight but who says you can't start early.

Grabbing her drink and the bottle opener she closed the cabinet and walked to the couch. A small fire was going on but barley, it was still a bit warm although November came in just a few hours.

She sighed as she rested against the couch. Whatever it was that Ginny had meant had stuck with her.

"Would it kill you to have some sort of fun? Seriously 'Mione it's as if you make it your job to suck out all the fun."

Maybe she was right. It was Halloween and instead of going to Gryffindor Tower she was alone waiting for the clock to hit 12.

Honestly, it was just that stupid bet. It made her reckless, it made her change. It got worse when Ginny pointed out that Draco wasn't that bad on the eyes.  
Who was she lying to? She wasn't blind, at least not completely and unfortunately she saw the appeal that was Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was right.

She needed to get laid. And badly if she was considering Draco Malfoy as an option.

"Damn you Ginny Weasley." She said to no one in particular. Not even Crookshanks could lighten her up as he came to lay on her lap. "What do you think Crooks?"

He stared up at her with unblinking eyes.

"I see why Draco despises you, redheads swear they know everything."

"Are you talking to that bloody cat?" Turning towards the entrance of the tower, Draco strolled in with a pep in his step. "I knew you were a bit off your rocker but not this much Granger."

"Shut it Draco. Want a drink?" She asked as she finished her bottle and went to stand up for another.

"What are you even drinking?" He asked as sat on the other side of the couch and brought his legs up so that Crookshanks would have to get off. The cat gave him a nasty glare before jumping onto the armchair across from him.

"I think you'll like to. So drink, yes or no?" Hermione asked again as she reached the cabinet. He gave her a small nod before going back to glaring at Crookshanks.  
She laughed to herself as she opened the cabinets and produced another two bottles a something a little stronger for later.

Walking back towards Draco she set down the larger bottles of vodka and cranberry juice before handing him the green bottle of beer.  
"Cheers." She simply said, raising her drink as she sat on the couch with Draco, pushing his legs to the side and stretched her own across.

With a lazy raise of his own drink, Draco took a cautious sip, not exactly trusting the Muggle drink.

"It's not poisoned you know. If I were to kill you it would much neater." Hermione joked.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." He answered taking another sip, this one longer.

"Probably. Wouldn't put it past us."

Silently they kept their little routine. They drank, cracked a joke and Hermione would get up to get them more.

"Hermione?" She hummed in response. "What are those bottles you brought earlier?" He pointed towards the large glass bottle and plastic one.

"I forgot about those. Let me get some glasses." Getting up with a small grunt, she walked towards the kitchen and reached into a cupboard producing two glasses. "Here." She told him, handing him a glass she opened the Cranberry Juice first, pouring him about half the glass before grabbing the Vodka and adding a healthy amount.

"Try." She commanded him while making her own.

He sniffed the drink suspiciously, it smelled sweet but strong. Sort of Butterbeer but he knew this drink would actually taste like alcohol.

"Just drink. Why do you assume everything I give you is going to kill you? We went over this. If I wanted to murder you, you would already be dead and no one would ever know."

He gave her a perplexed look. Sighing she practically shoved the drink in his face. "Drink."

Finally giving in, he took a sip and was pleased at the taste. Strong enough to burn but sweet enough to counter it.

"What is this?" Taking another drink he watched her as she took her drink.

"A muggle concoction, cranberry juice and a muggle alcohol known as Vodka. I wouldn't drink so much though, you'll get drunk fast."

He laughed. "Are you sure that isn't because you're just a lightweight Granger?"

"Excuse me." She exaggerated, holding a hand over her heart as if actually offended. "Last time I checked Malfoy, since we're going with last names, you were the one who got pissed drunk at the Hogwarts Reopening After Party at the Three Broomsticks."

"I blame Potter for that. The git convinced me to some competition." He pointed out, he placed his glass on the table and tapped it, telling her to refill him.

"It was not a competition. You were taking body shots of off some poor girl." She said opening up the bottles again to pour each of them another drink.

"At least she was legal is all I have to say." He defended with his arms up in a 'I surrender'. His drink sloshed around his glass as he went for another drink.

"Pig."

"Vixen."

"Arse."

"Wench."

"Git."

"Witch."

"I can't help who I am Malfoy." She bit back.

She finally noticed how closely they had become. They were practically nose to nose and she could see the small specks of blue in his eyes. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and was surprised that he hadn't taken notice to their new positions.

"Well you're not called the brightest witch of your age for nothing." He retorted pulling himself closer, this time he did seem to noice their new close proximity. His eyes, widened for a second before smirking. "You would have been an amazing Slytherin." He whispered, his eyes fallling to her lips before returning to her eyes.

"Doubt it." She whispered.

"Green always was more your color than that horrible maroon."

"You think?" Merlin, she thought. She was close enough to see the bit of stubble growing on his face, and the way his cologne that smelled of something woodsy and apple was mixed with the smell of alcohol and cranberry. Just kiss me you git.

She didn't know who made the first move. She was pretty sure it was her but it could have been anyone's call as she pressed herself closer to him and pulled at his hair.

He seemed as shocked as she did at first but was then eagerly kissing her back with as much force as she was and was slowly bringing down to lay on the couch.  
She never knew snogging Draco Malfoy would have been as amazing as this but it was. It was like the thrill of a roller coaster and the taste of her favorite dessert together.

His hands were everywhere, at her waist, on her thighs, on her chest, holding her face, combing through her hair. He didn't know where to place them, but he made sure not to place to much of his weight on her.

The sound of a crash separated them. They were breathing heavily, staring at each other, shocked but pleased. Hermione looked to the ground to see that the glass had broken all over the floor.

Draco went to say something, but she had pushed him off and was practically running up the stairs before anything really came out his mouth.

Running his hand through his hair he groaned.  
Looking at the clock, it was past midnight, he stared back at the stairs and groaned again.

He felt like had just messed everything up.

Hermione thought so too.


	14. Side note

Hello people who follow these fics I haven't written about in months.

I want to thank everyone who even read these very crappy pieces of work that I wrote a while back and would like to say sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Truthfully I had no plan for any of these fics and was just writing, except for Alphabet Drabbles but then all my notes were deleted so that was great.

Anyway, I thought it would be nice to give you guys a heads up and warn you about what might happen.

I was hoping, planning on actually, on doing an outline for these fics and maybe work on them continuously this summer before my Junior year of HS.

I'm not sure if this will happen since I have a 600 page book and a bunch of articles and a paper to write on racism in american public schools (i think that's right).

So I need you guys to bear with me, give me some edits, comments, suggestions anything. DM or just comment that would be so much help.

Thank You Guys!!! Lots of Love from your favorite goddess/witch!


End file.
